The Twin Skywalker
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: Anakin's twin sister was taken away when they were young, then later, feeling betrayed, joined with the Sith to recieve her revenge.


Beginning Notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except dear Leiya. Which I realized is one letter off from her 3 episodes away neice's name, Leia. Pronounced the same way too, I also realized.

Full Summary: Anakin Skywalker's older twin sister, Leiya Skywalker, was sold when the two were 6 to the Head of State of the Separatists, Count Dooku. She was turned into an apprentice to the Dark Side once the ex-Jedi realized her potential.

A/N: Going through this, I realized I really wasn't going anywhere _I liked_, and Leiya has no past whatsoever so far, and figured, alright, I'll make this one of my projects to work on. I plan on revising it, show more of her past in the first few chapters, and lots of her feelings towards things. She knows a war is coming, she just doesn't know how to deal with all the revelations that will come by as the war progresses, even as it first begins. Kinda Au-ish at first, then goes into Attack of the Clones, and onward. And yes, I know there are a lot of fics out there with Anakin having a sister, but usually, she joins the Jedi, not the Sith

* * *

Name: Leiya Ann Skywalker

Birthdate: 41.9 BBY

* * *

Date: 30 BBY

Age: 11 Standard Years

Location: The Separatist Flagship _Invisible Hand_

Her ebony robed shuffled around her swiftly. Her lightsabers were held securely on each side of her belt, concealed by the black cloak over her shoulders. Her hood covered her dirty blonde hair. Her bangs were short, barely covering her icy blue eyes; the back was cut to her shoulders, pin-straight. A braid hung over her shoulder to her breasts, dyed black, with strings of silver-white mixed in, her Master's hair. Her skin was deathly pale from rarely being in sunlight, but speckled with the odd pimple because of her adolescence. She was only 11, and already an apprentice to a Dark Jedi. Her black boots were silent against the metal floor of the ship, and she walked towards her Master's quarters, wishing to have guidance on a... _'problem'_ she was having.

Before pressing the comm. link button, she made sure there was only the presence of her Master in there. "Master?" She asked, speaking into the device.

She heard no reply, only the metallic _click_ of the locks undoing.

The doors slid open with a gentle _hiss_, and she slid in just before they closed on her.

Count Dooku sat in a chair across from a holo-vid, two chairs nearby. She walked over and sat in the chair across her Sith Master before speaking. I've been having these visions lately, of my brother Anakin..." she started softly, her eyes unfocused, "I saw him on Tatooine, working for the Toydarian, Watto, when a Jedi comes up to the store, with a Gungan, and a girl...they need parts for a Nubian ship, and they end up leaving. Anakin finishes up, and Watto sends him off...he chases after the Jedi, and takes them home. The Jedi and our mother talk, and he ends up winning Anakin in a bet against Watto, and takes him away...to become a Jedi..." Emotions leaked into her icy blue orbs, and she fought tears. "I don't know what to think of him anymore Master." She clenched her fists, angry and upset.

"What are your feelings towards him at the moment?" He asks, folding his hands and placing his chin on them, leaning forward.

"I feel a hatred towards him, disgusted he would choose the side of the Jedi over the Sith, the very side his twin sister in on." She replies, her hands now gripping the arms of the red, velvet chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. "I received a holo-transmission from my mother." She pauses, glancing at her master's face for a reaction. It remained blank. "The only one I've gotten, ever. I don't know how she, or it, found me." The grip became tighter, and she spoke through clenched teeth, "She...at first she said that she felt horrible, all those years ago, letting Gardulla sell me...then she realized it was just a 'blessing in disguise', because with me being gone, she only had to look over Anakin..." Her nails dug into the chair, "She proceeded to tell me that Anakin was destined for far greater things than I was, that he was always meant to help the Galaxy, whereas I was only meant to bring harm to it..." She scowled bitterly, biting her lip enough to draw blood. She licked the metallic taste from her mouth, enjoying it.

"Don't worry, young one, you will be powerful enough to kill him in years to come, when you are no longer my apprentice." The older man cooed, his dark brown eyes watching her every move like a hawk.

"Anakin..." She murmured, continuing as though she hadn't heard her Master, though she had heard him clearly. Her head was bent, her face cast in the shadows, "He promised me something...told me that we would become Jedi together, no matter what. But we were young, only five standard years...how foolish. We were only slaves. As if we would ever truly be _free_..." She spat out, her face burning with shame and anger.

"But you are free, my young child. You have more freedom than your brother could ever achieve." The Count responded suavely, raising his brow to the small girl.

"Of course..." She replied bitterly, "I don't doubt it." She finished sarcastically, eyes glaring through the shadow of her hair. "I've never been let off the ship in the years I've been here, training. Not even on Serreno, the planet _you_ control, Master." She growled.

"The time to reveal yourself to the world as my apprentice, dear, is coming soon." He answered calmly, "Do not fret, my child."

Leiya scoffed, resting her chin upon her chest in a sulk, "And until that time, Master?"

"You must be patient." He answered simply, returning his eyes to the holo-vid he was watching.

"I didn't know you taught patience, Master. I thought that was a Jedi trait?" She spat back.

"I was once a Jedi, young apprentice. Do not forget that." He snapped.

"Jedi are so arrogant..." Leiya trailed off softly. "It's good you left them, isn't it, Master?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." He finished, his voice signaling the end of that string of conversation.

* * *

Ending Author Notes: Well, I'm happier with this. It's a bit longer too, this chapter. I'll also be deleting the next few chapters, because they weren't going anywhere that I liked, or wanted to keep writing about, so they'll be going. Sorry to anyone who thought where it was going was interesting, but I hated where it was going, so there =P

Please review and tell me how you like it! ^_^


End file.
